<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>光阴的故事 by MarauderIvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172705">光阴的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy'>MarauderIvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一支被遗忘的颂歌 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就如他所预料的那样，他经年以前的那句话再度被人打捞起来，津津乐道：“我直视着他的眼睛，我发觉这是一个坦率且值得信任的人，”他回过身去，在书房的电视中看到十九年前自己的脸，“我相信我看到了他的灵魂。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一支被遗忘的颂歌 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>光阴的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">他会梦到在克劳福德度过的秋天么？</p><p class="p1">那个秋天的一切都是那么清晰。雨后草丛间湿润的香气。柏树林婆娑的响声。他记得自己站在停机坪上，牵着劳拉的手，劳拉手里抱着捧花。那花儿娇艳欲滴，香气袭人。九点一刻的时候，那架飞机降落在草坪上。</p><p class="p1">“布什先生？”</p><p class="p1">他如梦初醒。一台巨大的摄像机正对着他的脸，两个面露困惑的CNN主播把台本捏出了几条痕迹。</p><p class="p1">“对不起，你们刚刚在说……？”</p><p class="p1">他们露出了因为不得不掐掉这段的悲哀表情。天哪，幸好这不是直播。关于他的笑料还不够多么？从主播的神色来看，他们也是这样想的。</p><p class="p1">“我们刚刚在问，”摄像机重新开始工作，身后传来按动键盘与旋钮的声音，“您对俄罗斯总统的看法是？”</p><p class="p1">他忽然间又回到了五十五岁，站在克劳福德的后院，看着那个俄国人摆弄炭火。他努力回想着上一次见到他的时候。俄国人曾读给他某本书里的某句话，是怎么说的来着的？“现在我已经看不到他的面孔了。我记得他长得什么样，可是看不见了。”</p><p class="p1">“我觉得他变了。”他说。</p><p class="p1">第二天，他的话被各个电视台争相转播，在报纸头版冉冉升起。就如他所预料的那样，他经年以前的那句话再度被人打捞起来，津津乐道：“我直视着他的眼睛，我发觉这是一个坦率且值得信任的人，”他回过身去，在书房的电视中看到十九年前自己的脸，“我相信我看到了他的灵魂。”</p><p class="p1">他盯着屏幕好一会儿，直到栏目结束。乔治在扶手椅里坐下，凝视着面前左手边的抽屉。那里存放着他每一年收到的来自弗拉基米尔·普京的电函。自他卸任以来，总共有十四封，整整齐齐地放在那里。</p><p class="p1">他把手伸向抽屉，又在半路停住了，慢慢缩了回来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他与弗拉基米尔第一次会面是在斯洛文尼亚一座十六世纪的城堡里，它曾属于南斯拉夫领导人铁托。临行前，鲍威尔再三叮嘱他，他的目标是消除一切紧张状态，建立起和这位刚入主克里姆林宫的新总统建立牢固联系。怀着这样的记忆，乔治等在城堡庭院里。</p><p class="p1">不久后，礼宾司宣布俄方代表团到了。那个俄国人走了进来，羞涩地低垂着双眼，望着地面。</p><p class="p1">乔治侧身去跟鲍威尔悄声说：“他比我想的要矮不少。”</p><p class="p1">“你可别小瞧他。”</p><p class="p1">来到乔治面前，他不得不抬起头来。那张对于这个职位而言过于年轻的脸上，是一种努力掩饰的紧张。</p><p class="p1">“你好，布什先生，”他试着讲英文，“很高兴见到你。”</p><p class="p1">与他握手的时候，乔治感到他的手在微微颤抖。</p><p class="p1">他看起来急需要一点儿安抚，乔治想道。他伸手拍拍俄国人的后背：“你的英语说得不错。”</p><p class="p1">“噢，谢谢您，”弗拉基米尔害羞地低下头，“我出发前一直在练习……”</p><p class="p1">他们走进垂着打褶的金色帷幕的房间，弗拉基米尔从西装口袋里掏出一叠整齐的小卡片，开始照着上面的内容说话。他率先向乔治诉苦，称俄罗斯背负着许多苏联时期的债务，紧接着又急于表现自己已经做足了功课。</p><p class="p1">“我的确打英式橄榄球，”乔治说，“简报做得很好。”紧接着他想道，轮到我了：“您母亲真的给过您一个在耶路撒冷祈福过的十字架吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔脸上闪过一丝诧异：“是的。”</p><p class="p1">“这对我来说很有意义，总统先生，我能叫您弗拉基米尔吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的表情恢复了平静，他点点头，用柔和的嗓音说道：</p><p class="p1">“……您知道，我父亲是坚定的共产党员，但我母亲仍然背着他，偷偷把小时候的我抱到教堂，给我受了洗。我在那时得到了这枚十字架。几年前，我家的房子着了火，许多东西都被烧毁了。我唯一关心的就是它，你明白吗？我不在乎其它的。”他顿了顿，“因此，当消防员把它完好无损地从废墟里捡出来的时候，我是那样地难以置信……这简直就是命中注定。”</p><p class="p1">乔治盯着他的双眼。那里面闪动着虔诚的光芒。</p><p class="p1">“弗拉基米尔，”他说，“这的确是个命中注定的故事。”</p><p class="p1">屋里的紧张气氛消散了，接下去的对话进行得异常顺利。他们之间有许多共同点，比如乔治曾参加飞行员训练，而弗拉基米尔幼时的梦想就是成为一名飞行员。</p><p class="p1">他们谈了俄罗斯的税法，还有《反弹道导弹条约》，乔治告诉他，美国拟定在六个月之内退出该条约，以便发展高效导弹防御系统，并希望俄罗斯能够一起。弗拉基米尔表示，俄罗斯不会参与该条约，但态度非常友好。</p><p class="p1">下一次会议定在七月。乔治揶揄道：“总统先生，当年我父亲也是这样，和你们的米哈伊尔·戈尔巴乔夫先生，分别坐在两把椅子里。但您知道什么不同吗？”</p><p class="p1">俄国人有些忸怩：“我不是戈尔巴乔夫。”</p><p class="p1">“你当然不是——幸好你不是！”乔治笑了，“不同的是，我父亲当年想的是怎么叫俄国屈服，而我会帮助俄国重返文明世界，像你说的那样。”</p><p class="p1">他再次拍拍俄国人的肩背，感到那紧绷的压力消失了。</p><p class="p1">会见之后，他们来到郁郁葱葱的树林环抱着的室外，接受记者的提问。那段记忆再一次鲜活起来，栩栩如生地浮现在他的脑海：在斯洛文尼亚的春风里，记者问他身边这个人是否可以为美国所信任。这是个他们没准备到的问题。乔治看了眼弗拉基米尔，俄国人专注地盯着自己的发言稿，后背绷得紧紧的。他认为乔治会说什么呢？</p><p class="p1">对着话筒开口的那一刻，乔治满脑子都是他提起十字架时，声音里饱含的深情。</p><p class="p1">“是的。”他说。</p><p class="p1">台下，记者错愕地瞪大双眼，鲍威尔把手里的一沓资料掉在了赖斯膝盖上。乔治想，好啦，《纽约时报》的新闻编辑室为此能得到一个起码是橙色的新闻警报。他转头去看弗拉基米尔。俄国人正走向他，脸上是动容的微笑：“谢谢您，先生！”那是乔治第一次看到他笑。</p><p class="p1">去他妈的《纽约时报》。他这样想着。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">日子一晃便是几个月过去。那是一个晴朗的秋日，云朵在空中慵懒地漂浮着。在佛罗里达，树叶还没有开始变得枯黄，乡间的小溪淙淙奔流。这日的行程是早就安排好的：在艾玛·E·布鲁克小学参加一场小学生阅读示范课。上午八点，他已经坐在了一间三年级的教室里，听着那位梳高马尾、面色红润的女教师讲基础数学。有那么一瞬，他不合时宜地想到了弗拉基米尔。“那个冷酷的家伙”（自己在见到他之前曾这么叫他），几个月前在热那亚给他展示了那枚命中注定的十字架。他一边解开纽扣，露出苍白的胸膛，一边说：“叫我瓦洛佳，乔治。”瓦洛佳……那是他学会的第一个俄语名字。</p><p class="p1">他打个哈欠，望望窗外。今天的天气是那样地明媚，让人昏昏欲睡。</p><p class="p1">———那是2001年9月11日。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的电话打来的时候，乔治正在飞往华盛顿的“空军一号”飞机上，在这之前他已经辗转视察了七八个空军基地，确保一切安然无恙。对于他是事件发生以来第一个打电话来的外国首脑一事，乔治暂且不知如何反应。</p><p class="p1">康多莉扎·赖斯通过总统紧急行动中心和弗拉基米尔通了话，在通话中他表明，俄罗斯不会像苏联在冷战期间一样，条件反射似的加强战备水平，以作为对美国将战备等级（DefCon）提高到3级的回应。</p><p class="p1">“他说他知道我们已经进入了警戒状态，天啊，他当然会知道。可随即他却说，他已经下令降低了他们部队的警戒等级，并取消了所有演习……”她这样说。</p><p class="p1">乔治将自己在艾玛·E·布鲁克小学起草的临时演讲稿揉成一团，他的心砰砰直跳。某种温热的情绪正在那里泛滥开来，如同收不住的洪水：“康迪，冷战真的结束了。”</p><p class="p1">他喃喃自语着，转头去望向舷窗外头。几小时后，他从那面圆玻璃里，望见了冒着滚滚浓烟的五角大楼。</p><p class="p1">他随即下令空军部击落所有不听从指挥立即降落的客机。</p><p class="p1">次日，他再次接到了弗拉基米尔的电话，俄国人的声音比头次见面时还要温和，透着哀思：“我已经签署了一项命令，下令全体公民进行一分钟的默哀，这表明我们与美国人民同在。乔治，我希望你明白，正义终将战胜邪恶。在这场斗争里，我们处在同一战线。”</p><p class="p1">乔治低声说道：“谢谢你，弗拉基米尔。”</p><p class="p1">在白宫简报室里，他将这次通话的内容打印出来，交给他的幕僚。切尼对此持强烈怀疑态度，他总认为俄国人的示好是虚情假意。可是乔治回想着那微微哽咽的嗓音。他摇摇头：“迪克，如果你听到他的声音，你会惊讶的。”</p><p class="p1">就在这时，他的助手敲敲门走了进来，告诉他们俄罗斯总统刚刚在就此事对全国人民发表的讲话中流了泪。</p><p class="p1">简报室陷入一片沉默。</p><p class="p1">9月22日，乔治从戴维营给弗拉基米尔打电话。在这次冗长的周六上午的对谈中，对方同意对美军开放俄罗斯领空，并且要用他对前苏联加盟共和国的影响力，帮助美国部队进入阿富汗。他甚至命令俄罗斯将军们，向他们的美国同行做一个关于20世纪80年代前苏联进入阿富汗所获经验的简报。</p><p class="p1">“弗拉基米尔，”乔治说，“你能从过去那些相互猜忌中走出来，我感激不尽。因此，我想再次对你发出邀请，请你来美国做一次正式访问，顺带看看我的家乡克劳福德。”</p><p class="p1">俄国人在电话里笑了。乔治都能想象出他的样子：有些忧郁，有些腼腆。他忽然好想亲眼看到他。</p><p class="p1">“好的，好的。我相信我们会尽快把这事情定下来。”</p><p class="p1">至于弗拉基米尔因为对他伸出援手，而被俄罗斯国内媒体口诛笔伐，甚至和自己的国防部长谢尔盖·伊万诺夫闹得关系紧张一事，乔治都是后来才知道。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">载着弗拉基米尔的飞机于一个美丽的仲秋清晨降落在华盛顿。十一月的天空如同卡多湖湖水那般澄澈、湛蓝。</p><p class="p1">他们第一天造访了莱斯大学，受到学生们的热烈欢迎。次日，天气转了阴，暴雨倾盆而下。远远地，弗拉基米尔打着伞朝他走来，大衣在风雨中翻飞，他脸上是一个淋湿了的微笑。乔治的阴沉心情忽地一扫而空了。他在那时发现，自己有多么喜欢弗拉基米尔的笑容。</p><p class="p1">“你知道，”待他走近，乔治说，“这雨是你带来的。”</p><p class="p1">俄国人局促地睁大了眼睛。乔治笑着说：“别紧张！在我们得州，没有什么礼物比雨更好。能带来雨的人，理应受到大家的感激。”</p><p class="p1">窗外暴雨滂沱，噼里啪啦地倾泻在地面上。天边时而降下蓝色的曲折的闪电，时而是雷声隆隆，可是在乔治的家里，气氛却是如此温馨。他领弗拉基米尔参观了自己的书房和画室之后，两人在起居室坐了下来。</p><p class="p1">壁炉里，火焰熊熊燃烧着。俄国人很快热得受不了，脱了西装外套，露出深色的衬衫。坐在乔治的沙发里，他看着就像一个普通人。照片流向媒体的时候，切尼嚷嚷道：“乔治，你真把他当朋友啦。”</p><p class="p1">“那我该怎么办？把他吊起来审问他吗，迪克？”</p><p class="p1">“看在耶稣基督的份上，他是个克格勃。对待这样的人就该狠狠打击。你别这样看我，我是站在国家利益的角度上考虑的。”</p><p class="p1">“他已经明确表示他不会与美国为敌。”</p><p class="p1">“克格勃说的话，一个字都不该信。”切尼嘟囔着。多年之后，乔治会明白，他是对的。但是眼下，他坐在松软的沙发里，凝视着弗拉基米尔说话时挥动的手臂，入了迷。他被汗水浸湿的浅金色毛发在灯下晕着珍珠似的辉光。</p><p class="p1">他们聊了诸多话题，弗拉基米尔特别提起了美国于10月7日在阿富汗对塔利班政权发动的打击，那一天恰好是他的生日。乔治微微笑着，并未告诉他日期的确是他亲自选的。他们继而在削减核弹头一事上达成了协议，这真是意义重大。要知道，历史上类似的协议都是在经过一轮轮冗长的谈判后才有可能达成的。</p><p class="p1">在蒙蒙细雨中，乔治用白色皮卡载着弗拉基米尔和柳德米拉游览牧场的美景。雨丝从敞开的车窗飘在他们脸上。在这片不到90英亩的林地上，柏树林哗哗地响着，布拉索斯河从中蜿蜒而过，河上雾气弥漫。</p><p class="p1">“这里比起俄国怎么样？”</p><p class="p1">“这里美极了，”弗拉基米尔说，“但没有什么比得上我的祖国。”</p><p class="p1">这是典型的俄国式的回答。回想起俄国人怕热的样子，乔治不禁笑了。他把卡车转个弯，停了下来。“弗拉基米尔，你愿不愿意明年八月再回克劳福德感受一下？”</p><p class="p1">俄国人眯起双眼：“好啊。”他说，“那么，你有没有兴趣来西伯利亚？”</p><p class="p1">乔治哈哈大笑。</p><p class="p1">晚餐是在农场里进行的。那里早就搭好了遮雨廊，廊下是一排排整齐的烧烤架。桌上已经摆上了熏烤黑椒嫩牛肉、炖绿豆、洋葱黄油玉米松糕和核桃馅饼，厨师则在烤架上忙碌着，转动着一条炸得金黄的鲶鱼，火星子不断溅洒在草丛里。弗拉基米尔早到了一个小时，接着立刻歉疚地回到了待客室，但乔治为此朝赖斯和凯伦·休斯发了脾气。</p><p class="p1">“你们哪个人忘了告诉他时区会变。”</p><p class="p1">休斯显得很惶恐，但赖斯却有些忍不住乐。后来她对乔治说，堂堂KGB中校经常会弄混时区这件事，让她觉得非常有趣。</p><p class="p1">晚餐如期进行了。轮到乔治祝酒时，他说：“我们看到，俄罗斯和美国的关系正在发生历史性的变化，”香槟在玻璃壁中晃动着，泛着琥珀色的光，“通常，你只邀请朋友来家里。眼下就是这样。”他看着弗拉基米尔，对方也站了起来，因为着急，不小心弄翻了椅子，手忙脚乱地道歉。乔治忽然觉得他笨拙生涩的样子十分可爱。</p><p class="p1">“我从未去过另一个世界领导人的家，”定了定神，俄国人回答道，“而对我和我的国家来说，能够来到美国总统家中，具有巨大的象征意义。”</p><p class="p1">在掌声中，两人的酒杯碰在一起。</p><p class="p1">当乔治邀请他留下来过夜时，俄国人显得又惊讶，又不好意思。乔治拍拍他的肩膀，郑重地说：“在克劳福德，把朋友留下来过夜是传统。”</p><p class="p1">次日，他们造访克劳福德镇上的那所学校时，乔治说：</p><p class="p1">“我打赌这里的很多人，尤其是老人，从来没有想到一位美国总统会把俄罗斯总统带到克劳福德来。”台下高朋满座，闪光灯噼里啪啦地闪烁着，“在我上高中的时候，俄罗斯是我们的敌人。而现在高中的学生们可以把俄罗斯当做朋友。”</p><p class="p1">有人问弗拉基米尔：“总统先生，您最喜欢克劳福德哪里？”</p><p class="p1">乔治揽过话筒：“这个问题我可以替他回答，必须是我的家。你说是不是，弗拉基米尔？”</p><p class="p1">台下响起潮水般的掌声和笑声。弗拉基米尔矜持地微笑着，点了点头。乔治把他揽到身边。有那么片刻，他竟有种荒唐的冲动，想要握住他的手，向世人证明他们那不可思议的友谊。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">12月，《反弹道导弹条约》再次被提上日程，而此前弗拉基米尔已明确表示，俄国不会出于让美国显得体面，而同美国一起退出该条约。科林·鲍威尔飞了一趟莫斯科，回来后告诉乔治，他讲话的时候弗拉基米尔“冷冰冰地注视着他，抱怨美国踢掉了战略稳定的凳子腿。”只有当他表明理解之后，他脸上才再度绽开笑容。</p><p class="p1">“你是不是对俄国人过分温柔了？”科林挖苦道。乔治若有所思地盯着白宫圆形窗户外，新修剪好的草坪：“这事儿他批评我们也不过分。”</p><p class="p1">“你完全叫他给迷住啦，乔治！这可怎么办哟。”</p><p class="p1">不到5个月后，他们共同签署了《限制战略武器条约》（又名《莫斯科条约》），约束两国将储存的核弹头数量削减到1700到2200枚。这两张薄薄的A4纸里，凝聚着他和弗拉基米尔为了俄美关系走向新篇章所做的一切努力，即便它实际上并没有核查任何时间条款，或是规定任何义务。但乔治仍认为，这是他们共同达成的一项成就。</p><p class="p1">五月下旬，乔治飞往俄罗斯。</p><p class="p1">飞机掠过北疆上空时，他从舷窗里往外看。苍茫的皑皑平原上漂浮着一层蓝雾，城市间灯火灿烂。曾经里根口中的的邪恶帝国，竟有着如此寒冷美丽的倩影。</p><p class="p1">他在飞机上给切尼打电话：“迪克，你没来真是可惜。”</p><p class="p1">“得啦，”他的副总统语带挖苦，“放过我吧。”</p><p class="p1">他们参观了克里姆林宫，乔治对沙皇的炮筒简直爱不释手。弗拉基米尔带他领略了一下自己的书房，设计很简朴。“有一天，我会带你看看白宫。”他许诺道，俄国人笑得很腼腆。他们随即从红场驶向新奥加廖沃。总统官邸周围种着一片俊俏的白桦林，乔治看得入了迷。</p><p class="p1">次日，他们飞到圣彼得堡市，参观博物馆和一所大学，在马林斯基剧院观看《胡桃夹子》，又在白夜下泛舟河上。夫人们去了甲板上，画舫的船舱里只剩下乔治和弗拉基米尔。美国总统拿了一杯香槟，站起身，走向正望着两岸风景出神的矮个子男人。</p><p class="p1">“弗拉基米尔，”他说。俄国人转过头来，望着他。“你知道，无论以后怎样，这一刻在我心中都意义重大。我们为两国关系所作出的努力，所取得的成就，都一切值得庆祝。”</p><p class="p1">俄国人点点头。画舫摇晃了一下，他差点跌到乔治怀里。脸颊微红着，他挪远了些，说：“乔治，而我也很开心我遇到的是你，而不是，比方说，你的那个副总统。”</p><p class="p1">他的话让乔治心里热乎乎的。</p><p class="p1">“迪克是个好人，他只是需要时间来明白，俄罗斯不是苏联。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔看起来想再抱怨一两句，但是忍住了。画舫再次狠狠晃动了一下，这回是乔治没有站住，栽向地面。弗拉基米尔去扶他，结果就是和他一道滚到了地上，两个人摔做一团。</p><p class="p1">“哎哟！我的上帝，真对不住……”乔治手忙脚乱地想爬起来，不小心按住了弗拉基米尔的胸膛，使得对方呻吟了一声。那柔和的、松软的声音，在寂静的夏夜里飘散开来。腾地一下子，乔治觉得画舫里平白无故多了一炉子火，哪儿哪儿都热起来了……</p><p class="p1">俄国人被他压在身子底下，红着脸，眼神中有种羞色。乔治禁不住想逗他。“别担心，”他低声道，“这里又没有媒体，我们想做什么就做什么。”</p><p class="p1">俄国人脸红得更厉害了，嗫喏着，说不出话。乔治忍着笑，从他身上挪开，站起来，拿起之前放到一边的香槟杯。“敬我们。”他说。恰在此时，画舫外绽开了绚丽的烟火。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">事实就是，弗拉基米尔身上有这样一种特质，那就是他常常让人错以为得到了最真实的他，而实际上却远不是这样。可当他朝你微微倾身，同时羞涩地低下双眼时，你很难不会觉得他向你交出了他的全部。每每意识到这一点时，乔治都痛苦万分。</p><p class="p1">2003年的春天，伊拉克愈发频繁地出现在白宫情报简报里，而他们的俄罗斯朋友坚决反对美国向伊拉克开战一事。为此，乔治往克里姆林宫打了两通电话，结果就是一通比一通更加糟糕。</p><p class="p1">“也许你们掌握了化学武器的情报，但我们并没有，”弗拉基米尔语气坚决，“在我看来，这是你们为发动战争找借口。”</p><p class="p1">乔治耐心地试图向他解释，他们有不同的情报来源，以及高空拍摄的照片，但弗拉基米尔丝毫不为所动。</p><p class="p1">“对伊拉克使用单边武力只会使数百万人受到苦难。”</p><p class="p1">“萨达姆·侯赛因才是苦难的根源，”乔治忍着摔电话的冲动，“你不明白吗？他比希特勒还糟糕。”</p><p class="p1">“我不会这么草率地作比较。”俄国人语气冷淡。</p><p class="p1">乔治失望至极。他与弗拉基米尔之间不可调和的矛盾首次浮出水面，而他急需知道这是为什么。在白宫的办公室里，他想了又想，最终觉得美国不征求俄罗斯的意见就打算开战一事伤害了俄罗斯作为一个大国的自尊心，而没人比他更明白弗拉基米尔有多么骄傲。</p><p class="p1">三月份，弗拉基米尔在巴黎发表了一番更强硬的演说，而这还不是全部。当天下午，切尼来到简报室，将一份文件扔在他桌子上。</p><p class="p1">“这是什么？”</p><p class="p1">“你的俄罗斯人干的好事。”切尼讥讽道。</p><p class="p1">那是一份弗拉基米尔与法国总统希拉克、德国总理施罗德共同起草的反对入侵伊拉克的三边宣言。甫一看到他，乔治就怒火中烧，随即慢慢平静下来。</p><p class="p1">“我早就告诉过你，”切尼挖苦道，“每当我看到他，我只能看到克格勃，克格勃，克格勃。”</p><p class="p1">乔治只是挥了挥手：“让我静静吧，迪克。”</p><p class="p1">6月份，他再次飞往俄罗斯，试图修复这出现了裂痕的友谊。他错误地听取了切尼的意见，在此之前先飞去了波兰，惹得弗拉基米尔非常不快。不过，他们仍旧成功地在君士坦丁宫签署了《俄美削减进攻性战略武器条约》批准书的备忘录，并交换了批准书。</p><p class="p1">会后，当记者已经离去，弗拉基米尔独自走向君士坦丁宫外的草坪，乔治追了过去，拉住他的手臂。弗拉基米尔惊讶地转过身，面上掠过一阵阴郁。</p><p class="p1">“乔治，”他低吼，“如果是为了伊拉克，不要跟我说了。那是一场不义战争。”</p><p class="p1">“不是为了伊拉克，”乔治说，打量着他憔悴的面孔，“你还好吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我很好。”</p><p class="p1">“你在说谎。”乔治盯着他毫无笑意的双眼。弗拉基米尔倔强地迎上他的目光，接着，肩膀垮了下来，震惊而又哀伤地说：“乔治，放开我吧……”</p><p class="p1">“到底是怎么了？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔将脸埋进掌心：“不，没什么。我只是……只是有点累了。”</p><p class="p1">乔治回想着在情报简报上看到的莫斯科剧院，回想着那些愤怒地上街反对他的俄罗斯人。这一年对弗拉基米尔来说异常艰辛，可他不知道，更苦难的岁月还在后头。弗拉基米尔站在那里，也不吭声，只是肩膀微微颤抖。乔治感到他周身的壳儿裂了个缝隙，一个新的弗拉基米尔钻了出来：更脆弱，更真实，让乔治打从心底里感到痛惜。</p><p class="p1">他试探性地上前一步，慢慢用手臂环住悲伤的俄国人。弗拉基米尔僵住了，一动不动。</p><p class="p1">“弗拉基米尔，”他说，“你已经做得很好了。”</p><p class="p1">身处在这个位置上，乔治很明白，像弗拉基米尔这样年轻的领导人需要什么。如果他的人民吝于给予他理解，那么乔治非常愿意。“虽然电视上会有很多人说，我们这里那里做错了，但你的所作所为对你的国家而言是正确的。”</p><p class="p1">“我只是太累了。”弗拉基米尔低低地说。</p><p class="p1">“我明白。”乔治回答，“相信我，我明白。”</p><p class="p1">他感到弗拉基米尔颤抖地抓紧了他，就在那一瞬——就在圣彼得堡那美丽的夏日天空下——乔治抓住他的肩膀，俯身吻了吻他的额头。那个湿润的吻擦过发丝，让两人都怔忡了。弗拉基米尔的脸色先是变得苍白，接着泛起一阵红晕。</p><p class="p1">“乔治，”他喘不过来气似的叫道，“乔治……”他用发颤的手指去扯乔治的领带。美国人抓住他的手腕，猛地一下子将他按在草地里。俄国人睁大眼睛望着悠远的高空，脸上有兴奋，有惶恐。他哆嗦个不停。</p><p class="p1">“很冷？”乔治问。他已经脱掉了弗拉基米尔的西装外套，又动手去解他的纽扣。衣领下的一抹银光令他的心跳加快了：“你还戴着那枚十字架。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔点点头，舔了舔嘴唇。他撑起身体，在乔治耳边说：“为了你。”</p><p class="p1">眩晕着，乔治扯开他的衬衫，急迫地抚摸着他洁白的皮肤。那里很快蒙上一层汗水。草秆扎得他们痒痒的，空气中有种泥土的芬芳。乔治抱着他，飞快地做着各种准备，哪怕在青春期里，他都不曾如此急躁过。一行白鹤从他们头顶飞过，扇动翅膀的声音盖住了俄国人的呻吟。</p><p class="p1">乔治把他的长裤脱掉一半，按住他的腰杆。俄国人羞涩地低垂着眼睫，喃喃着他的名字。他摆正姿势，猛地冲了进去。弗拉基米尔发出一声低哑的叫声，咬住了下唇，身体一阵阵地抖动着，像要断裂一般。乔治有些粗暴地把他拉下来，摩挲着他温热的肌肤，落在他金发上的吻却无比温柔。</p><p class="p1">他逐渐开始律动，起先是浅浅的，悠悠然的，随即加快了撞击的速度。俄国人抓着他的衬衫，潮红的脸上，湿润的蓝眼睛不停眨动着。一滴眼泪渗了出来，然后又是一滴。乔治感到心都碎了。“疼吗？”他问。弗拉基米尔摇摇头。“那你为什么哭？”俄国人不说话，只是痉挛地吞下眼泪。乔治抱住他，吻去他的泪水，他连眼泪都是苦的。</p><p class="p1">那一刻，什么都在离他远去，他只是陶醉在那天鹅绒一样的美好触感里。乔治又搅动了几下，抽出来，释放了。液体溅在了长长的、弯弯的草秆上。弗拉基米尔躺在地上，微微蜷缩起来，喘息里半是疼痛，半是喜悦。</p><p class="p1">乔治凑过去吻他发热的脸颊：“喜欢吗？”</p><p class="p1">“喜欢……”</p><p class="p1">乔治再度把他拉起来，搂着他，脸颊埋进他后颈金色的碎发里。弗拉基米尔在他怀中颤动，如此鲜活而又真实。乔治陶醉在他的气味和感触里，连心都在快乐地战栗。他满脑子都是弗拉基米尔，他的一言一行，一举一动……他怎么就这么让人着迷呢……</p><p class="p1">日头慢慢地落下去，暮色开始染透天空。乔治捡起衣服，一件件递给他：“快，快穿上，否则有的对媒体解释啦。”弗拉基米尔瞪了他一眼，摇了摇头，捡起自己的衬衫。</p><p class="p1">“弗拉基米尔，”乔治突然开口，含糊地道，“等哪一天……等有一天，只有我们两个人……好不好？”</p><p class="p1">背对着他，俄国人苍白的脊背僵硬了一下。但随即，他放松下来，只是低低地说：“好。”</p><p class="p1">等一切结束之后，乔治才想起来，他忘了吻他。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">诚然，伊拉克不是一切，可是随后的种种事件让乔治觉得，他们的关系或许从一开始就是无望的，就像一条漏水的船，航行得越远就越明显。最糟糕的时候，他们在电话里吵得不可开交，互相指责。</p><p class="p1">“就像高中生拌嘴一样，”日后，乔治这么对媒体说，“你跟这个人简直是没办法，怎么都谈不拢，就像和八年级学生吵架，他的很多认知还都是错的。”</p><p class="p1">2004年，弗拉基米尔以超过70%的得票率成功连任，乔治向他表示了祝贺。</p><p class="p1">这之后，俄罗斯对北约的持续东扩感到非常不满。弗拉基米尔表明，既然冷战已经结束，华约不复存在，那么他看不到有什么北约东扩的必要。“或许你们只是不信任我们罢了。”他尖刻地说。</p><p class="p1">“不，不是的。”乔治耐心地说，试图让他明白，为什么美国有职责保护东欧众国。</p><p class="p1">“你说你会给俄罗斯一个机会，你说会把我们当作伙伴，”弗拉基米尔冷淡地继续道，“然后你就试图把我们所有邻国都拉入北约的怀抱。”</p><p class="p1">“不，不是拉入，弗拉基米尔，你说得好像这一切都是美国的摆布一样。”</p><p class="p1">“难道不是吗？”</p><p class="p1">乔治叹了口气。</p><p class="p1">在涉及俄罗斯国家安全利益的时候，他的俄罗斯人可以非常固执，就像一块钢板。有时候，乔治真受够了他的倔强。当他喋喋不休地讽刺美国民主体系的时候，天哪，乔治真恨不得越过桌面去揍他一顿。当然，在不谈国事的时候，气氛仍旧如从前一般美好。那时他天真地以为，这些事情彼此可以割裂开来。</p><p class="p1">在智利，趁人不注意的时候，乔治凑过去在弗拉基米尔头发上吻了一下。俄国人僵住了，脸上微微泛红。</p><p class="p1">“我真想念从前的那些时候，”乔治把手放到他腰上，俄国人靠到了他怀里，“现在我们见面，一大半时间都在吵架。”</p><p class="p1">“你老是指责我。”弗拉基米尔喃喃地说，“连你也指责我。”</p><p class="p1">他声音里的委屈让乔治的心脏一揪。“在我是你的朋友之前，”他说，“我首先是美国总统。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔低下头，不发一言。那颤动着的睫毛让乔治忍不住去吻他的眼睛——那双单纯又执拗的眼睛……他吻了又吻，喃喃地叫他瓦洛佳。许久，他感到俄国人动了动，钻进他怀中，就像只乖张的、疲惫的小猎犬。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">05年伊始，那条裂痕越撕越深。在伯拉第斯拉瓦，斯洛伐克，雪下得又急又猛，哗哗地刮在窗框上。那次的峰会，据媒体来说，“充满了火药味”，起因是弗拉基米尔照着一叠3英寸宽5英寸长的卡片，滔滔不绝地指责乔治，说他受够了美国人的教训。他说，俄罗斯竭力配合美国的反恐举措，对美国撕毁《反弹道导弹条约》也没有说什么，甚至忍受了美国对伊拉克发动不义战争，可这一切换来了什么呢？“你们不停地批评我们，新闻自由、所谓的民主倒退、车臣，还有霍多尔科夫斯基，你们到底有完没完？”</p><p class="p1">当乔治试图让他明白，为何美国认为他在扼杀新闻自由时，弗拉基米尔态度冷淡，听也不听。“既然你都把那个记者开除了，就也别批评我了。”</p><p class="p1">乔治吃了一惊，许久才明白过来：“你是说丹·拉瑟？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔点点头。</p><p class="p1">乔治哭笑不得，简直不知该说什么好。丹·拉瑟在被哥伦比亚新闻公司开除之前曾对布什出言不逊，因此弗拉基米尔就妄自断定，是乔治解雇了他。“在美国，新闻记者的确会被解雇，不过不是被政府。”</p><p class="p1">“你们总有各种各样的借口。”弗拉基米尔说，难免有些阴阳怪气。乔治被激怒了。</p><p class="p1">“我们希望你为俄罗斯带来民主和自由，而不是扼杀它。”</p><p class="p1">“有一件事我可以肯定，”弗拉基米尔冷冷地说，“那就是俄罗斯肯定不想要伊拉克那样的民主。”</p><p class="p1">乔治差点从椅子上站了起来，差点。他僵硬地笑着，同弗拉基米尔握手。两人看也不看对方一眼。</p><p class="p1">3个月后，乔治再次被请到了新奥加廖沃参观总统官邸，并预计于次日参加庆祝伟大的卫国战争胜利60周年阅兵仪式。他在那里开了弗拉基米尔那辆1956年生产的“伏尔加”小轿车，在白桦林中穿行。</p><p class="p1">有史以来的第一次，美国总统站在红场观礼台上参阅苏联式的军力展示，谛听着《苏联颂》的旋律。弗拉基米尔发表了一篇慷慨激昂的演说。坐下来之后，乔治倾身过去说道：“不错的演讲。”弗拉基米尔侧过头看着他，笑了，笑容依旧有些羞怯。他握了握乔治的手：“谢谢！”</p><p class="p1">那一瞬间，时光仿佛回溯了。而乔治忧郁地看到，那个他在斯洛文尼亚认识的弗拉基米尔，正在逐渐消失、化为泡影，取而代之的，正是切尼口中那个强硬的苏联特务——“那个冷酷的家伙”。</p><p class="p1">“一朝是契卡，永远是契卡。”回到美国后，切尼嘲讽地将这句话丢给他，“老大，你我都清楚，俄罗斯的崛起是决不能被允许的。除非你想让历史重演？”</p><p class="p1">按照切尼团队的建议，乔治接着飞往格鲁吉亚，庆祝那里的民主胜利，夸赞其“为自由世界做出了卓越贡献”。这番话使克里姆林宫愤怒不已。弗拉基米尔接着在一次演讲中把美国比喻成“吃个不停的狼同志”。整个2005年期间，越来越多的简报飞往乔治在椭圆形办公室的办公桌，称弗拉基米尔限制民主，还切断对乌克兰的天然气供应。这一切布什政府无可奈何，只能严词批评。</p><p class="p1">作为回报，乔治让激进派的切尼前往立陶宛发表讲话，讲话中字字句句针对俄罗斯，且势必要让弗拉基米尔明白，这一回切尼是被总统授意。“俄罗斯人一定会报复的，”鲍威尔说，“你又不是不了解他。”</p><p class="p1">“我不知道，科林，我现在觉得我从来没弄明白过他。”乔治撑着脑袋，头痛无比。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“我听说在格鲁吉亚，有人朝你扔手榴弹。”</p><p class="p1">“噢，那个，”乔治说，“没什么，那是个哑的。再说，都过去一年了。”</p><p class="p1">那是在斯特列利纳，圣彼得堡。上午九点，距离双方代表团赶到还有约莫四十五分钟。晨曦从窗户里透进来，斜照着杯中残酒。过去两个小时里，他们一直躺在床上，聊着除了国事以外的任何事情。现在话题毫不意外地回到了这上面，只是以一个乔治未料到的角度。</p><p class="p1">“我只是突然想到，”弗拉基米尔低声说，翻了个身，“万一不是哑的呢？万一——”</p><p class="p1">“嘘，没事的，”乔治把他揽到怀中，发觉他如此在乎自己的安危，令他的心甜蜜地疼痛着，“不会有事。还有朝我扔鞋的呢……”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的肩膀紧绷着，像条铁铸的线，乔治不得不来回抚摸。</p><p class="p1">“你就不应该去第比利斯。你为什么去？你就是为了与我作对……”</p><p class="p1">这一连串的指控让乔治哭笑不得。他在俄国人后颈上吻了吻，说：“你明白根本不是那样，弗拉基米尔。”俄国人抿着双唇，显然还在赌气。乔治像哄一只不听话的猫一样，安抚地摩挲他，哄了他半天，他才渐渐平静下来。乔治环抱着他，亲他的头发，俄国人温热的身体怕痒似的轻轻发着颤。一想到这亲热的时刻就快要结束，且下一次不知要何时才能到来，他就感到无限的、流水一样的哀愁。小时候，当人轻率地说，我梦想做国家总统时，总以为那个职位有无穷无尽的自由，却其实是恰恰相反。</p><p class="p1">抱着他的俄罗斯人，乔治说：“如果哪一天，我真的……你会怎么办？”</p><p class="p1">他本意是想开个玩笑，然而弗拉基米尔却发起火来。他狠狠地盯着乔治，用力把一个枕头摔到他身上，然后用俄语说了句什么。</p><p class="p1">“亲爱的，”乔治笑嘻嘻地说，“如果你不好心给我翻译下，那我只能把他当做是 ‘我爱你’的意思了。”</p><p class="p1">又一个枕头扔到了他身上。乔治把它抛到一边，拉过弗拉基米尔，开始扯那条深灰色的领带：“还有时间，”他说，“要不要……？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔起先没有动弹，随后痉挛地颤抖了一下，点了点头。不同于第一次，这一回乔治十分温柔。在温情脉脉的余韵里，他感到极乐后的空虚，伴随着一阵阵不知从哪里来的、彻骨的哀伤。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“我们有权发问：扩张是针对谁的？华沙条约解散时我们的西方伙伴作的保证呢？今天那些宣言在哪里？人们已经全然忘怀了。”</p><p class="p1">2007年2月，弗拉基米尔发表了著名的慕尼黑演说。乔治在白宫椭圆形办公室里的电视机上收看了全程，并唯有苦笑。弗拉基米尔的讲话铿锵有力，强硬无比，乔治凝视着他的面容，一瞬间感到遥远和陌生。他明白，当初那个诚实的、友好的、愿与美国展开战略合作的人，已经不复存在了。而他桌子上还放着俄罗斯目前新闻与媒体自由程度的调查报告。</p><p class="p1">“我想我们已经失去他了。”他喃喃地说，感到一阵被背叛的、尖锐的痛苦。</p><p class="p1">7月份，为了修补岌岌可危的美俄关系，乔治再度对弗拉基米尔发出邀请，这次的地点是在缅因州肯纳邦克波特。出发前，他对父亲说，他需要一个地方招待弗拉基米尔，不知他是否介意把他带来家族庄园里。</p><p class="p1">老布什正在看报纸，他甚至连头都没抬：“好啊，”他说，“没问题，你把他带来吧。我们会好好招待他的。”</p><p class="p1">这事儿就这么定了。2007年7月1日，弗拉基米尔的飞机降落在缅因州机场。那是一段对他们彼此来说都不太好过的日子。在俄罗斯，一系列谋杀事件使得弗拉基米尔深陷西方舆论的旋涡；而美国执意在东欧部署导弹防御系统，也使得俄罗斯再也无法相信美国当时做出的承诺。两国关系跌入剑拔弩张的谷底。</p><p class="p1">见到乔治的时候，他的笑容明显有些僵硬，或许是因为老布什正站在乔治身后，用鹰似的双眼饶有兴味地打量着他。乔治同他拥抱，看着他与自己的父亲握手，脸上的表情有些勉强。</p><p class="p1">遥远的冷战岁月在那一刹那似是回溯了。如今握着苏联间谍的手，他的父亲会不会想起曾经给米哈伊尔·戈尔巴乔夫录音留言的时光，想起自己那啼笑皆非的乌克兰之行？乔治不得而知。弗拉基米尔正蹲在地上逗狗，后背绷成了一条直线。</p><p class="p1">“别老盯着他看，爸爸，”乔治附耳过去，“你已经让他很紧张了。”</p><p class="p1">“好吧。”</p><p class="p1">他父亲收起了探究的、好奇的目光，往停车场走去。弗拉基米尔放松下来，挠着猎犬的下颌，脸上笑意盈盈。乔治出神地看了一会儿，才不情不愿地把他叫起来，踏上去往庄园的路。</p><p class="p1">在那里，在那面能看到大西洋旖旎风光的巨大落地窗前，他们试图就导弹防御达成协议。乔治坚称要想保护美国不受伊朗这些“流氓国家”的威胁，导弹防御系统是必不可少的。弗拉基米尔对此嗤之以鼻。他指出美国奉行单边主义，煽动北约进行挑衅，还很有可能没销毁按照不久前缔结的军控条约应该销毁的导弹，而是“把它们藏在仓库里以备不时之需”。</p><p class="p1">乔治简直惊呆了：“弗拉基米尔，你错了。”</p><p class="p1">俄国人说：“我们的情报是这样表明的，”他继续说，“美国没有做到它的任何一句承诺。如今，北约仍在没完没了地扩张，现在你们又试图打击我们的核威慑——”</p><p class="p1">“噢，得了吧，也不看看你自己的所作所为。你觉得波罗的海国家为什么不信任俄罗斯？”乔治挖苦道。</p><p class="p1">“我的所作所为？”弗拉基米尔嗤笑，“你该不会是指利维年科吧？”他接着笑了出来，乔治觉得像受了侮辱。回想起来，若不是那时候老布什突然走进来，邀请他们去钓鱼，这谈话不知要奔着什么方向去。在老布什亲自掌舵的快艇上，气氛缓和了一些。弗拉基米尔随即钓上来了一条斗大的箭鱼，接着又将它放生了。</p><p class="p1">乔治不合时宜地想起他第一次访俄时，弗拉基米尔讲的那个关于鱼子的笑话。那明明是几年前的事，回想起来竟是如此遥远，像是上辈子了。他想，一切到底是怎么变成这样的呢？他去看弗拉基米尔，俄国人用手紧握着船舷，指节发白。意识到乔治在看他，他顿时站得更加笔直了，并且昂起了头。</p><p class="p1">他或许什么也没有，乔治想，但他的确有一根傲骨，怎么也打不折。</p><p class="p1">一整个中午，乔治闷闷不乐，导致龙虾在嘴里食而无味。下午，他们再次举行会谈，讨论科索沃、伊朗以及美国在东欧部署反导系统问题。弗拉基米尔建议他们共用阿塞拜疆一个苏联遗留下的雷达站，以换取美国不在波兰和捷克部署反导系统。这在乔治看来简直是天方夜谭。谈到最后，他说：“好了，我们先不要说这些了。”</p><p class="p1">俄国人张了张口，接着又闭上了，双手紧紧攥成了拳头，嘴唇有些发颤：“你，”他用英语说，“你是不是不讲道理？”</p><p class="p1">“到底谁才是不讲道理的那个？弗拉基米尔，你践踏民主，镇压反对派，扼杀新闻自由——”</p><p class="p1">嚯地一下子，弗拉基米尔站了起来：“你又来教训我啦。”</p><p class="p1">“没错，你真该受点教训，”乔治咆哮道，“否则你怎么也看不清事实。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔盯着他看了一会儿，抓起自己的外套，走向门口。乔治从窗户里看到他怒气冲冲的背影，正往花园走去。他看了一会儿，也抓起衣服下了楼。</p><p class="p1">在灌木丛中他追上了弗拉基米尔，一把拉过他的胳膊，强迫他转过身。弗拉基米尔挣扎了一下，微弱地叫了一声：“乔治！”</p><p class="p1">“我们别说那些了。”乔治沙哑地说。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔看着他，目光有些飘忽着，几乎绝望地说：“我所做的一切，都是为了俄罗斯。”</p><p class="p1">“我也是为了美国。”</p><p class="p1">那一刻，乔治恨透了自己的职位。倘若他不是美国总统，这一刻他便可以放手拥抱他，毫无顾忌。可悲哀的是，他们都被各自的职责所束缚着，背负着上亿人的命运与安全。他放开弗拉基米尔，搓了搓双手，说：“我们会想办法解决的。”</p><p class="p1">暮色中，回应他的只有沉默，接着是草丛沙沙的响声。弗拉基米尔离开了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在罗马尼亚的布加勒斯特，他们共同出席了俄罗斯-北约理事会。会议结束后，乔治往车那边走去，在台阶上碰到了弗拉基米尔。“我们索契见。”他低声说，声音里有一丝不确定，好像以为乔治会回绝他的邀请似的。要知道，这将是八年来他们最后一次作为总统见面。</p><p class="p1">“我会去的，”乔治说，“到时候见，”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这八年都给他带来了什么？</p><p class="p1">数不清的成就、一场战争、一座燃火的城市。</p><p class="p1">还有弗拉基米尔。他那阴郁的、倔强的、怕羞的俄国人，小心翼翼地维护着那辉煌不再的国家最后的尊严。在他身上，乔治时常能见到那个远去的苏联最后的余晖。诚然，他们在许多事情上都有着严重的分歧，但乔治也明白，俄国人已然将自己的全部都奉献给了祖国。</p><p class="p1">他们在索契黑海边展开最后一次会谈，平静得出乎意料。回答完记者的问题，弗拉基米尔带领他走上了人影寥落的码头。夕阳西下，海面上一片辉煌。</p><p class="p1">“刚刚那些问题，你回答得很好，”乔治说，“特别是关于伊朗的那个。”</p><p class="p1">他早就摸清了俄国人的脾性：要想让他放下戒备，首先就得说点好话。不过话说回来，说好话也不一定能达到效果，但是总有希望。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔有些漠然地点了点头。</p><p class="p1">走到了一片苍翠的树荫下，乔治拉住了他：“另外，我觉得德米特里相当不错。”他们刚刚在屋里会见了弗拉基米尔亲自挑选的接班人，德米特里·梅德韦杰夫。他比弗拉基米尔足足小了十三岁。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔再次点点头，不吭声。乔治继续道：“无论怎样，我只想让你明白，我们共度过非常美好的时光。”</p><p class="p1">“怎么，”弗拉基米尔哑声问，“已经等不及和我道别啦？”</p><p class="p1">“弗拉基米尔，看在上帝份上，今天就不要和我拌嘴了。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔摇摇头，继续往前走。一股被冷落的委屈朝乔治袭来。他怎么也想不到俄国人竟如此冷酷。他一把抓过弗拉基米尔的手臂，低吼道：“你等一下！”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔急促地喘着气：“我没什么好说的。”</p><p class="p1">乔治气到极点，竟开始笑了：“真巧，我也没什么好说的。”话音刚落，他就拉过俄国人的腰，伸手去解他白衬衫的纽扣。弗拉基米尔措手不及，踉跄了一下，两人一道滚到地上，身子底下压着刺人的草叶。</p><p class="p1">“乔治……”那喃喃的声音听着竟像呜咽一般。</p><p class="p1">乔治搂住他，亲吻着他苍白的眼睑，心中时而涌起怜惜，时而又充满愤怒。你到底想怎样？他想怒吼，你到底是不是真心的？是真还是假，好歹也给我个准话。可是俄国人一声不吭，在他怀里战栗着，像是承受不住一样。</p><p class="p1">乔治正在气头上，完全没心思爱抚，扯掉他的长裤，直接顶了进去。弗拉基米尔用力咬住了下唇，没有叫出声来，疼得哆嗦着，却把乔治越抱越紧。那大睁着的眼睛里很快噙了一抹泪光，只是怎么也不肯流下来。乔治拂开他的鬓发，低声问：“疼吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔点点头。</p><p class="p1">“你以为我不痛苦吗？”</p><p class="p1">俄国人愣住了，垂下眼睫，用柔软的俄语喃喃地说着什么。那细微的动作是如此熟悉，让乔治感到一阵刺心的疼痛。转眼之间，八年已如东逝之流水。他把弗拉基米尔抱起来，克制着吻他的冲动，在他身上粗暴地抚弄了一阵子，再度撞了进去。</p><p class="p1">在他们头顶，将沉的夕阳哀哀地辉耀着。</p><p class="p1">不知过去多久，乔治停了下来。弗拉基米尔低低地喘息着，皮肤上蒙着一层汗水的微光。乔治有些愧疚地去吻他因为痛楚而紧绷的脖颈，手在他腰间撩拨。俄国人敏感地弓起身体，扭动着，却是去贴向他的抚触。</p><p class="p1">“这是最后一次啦。”他仿佛在对自己说。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔痉挛地抱紧了他，像是要融化在他怀中。“乔治，”他哑声道，“继续吧。”</p><p class="p1">“瓦洛佳……”</p><p class="p1">树梢飒飒地抖动着，乔治揽过他的腰，再度抽送起来，这一回缓慢许多。从黑海吹来的风浪不断扑向码头，他脸上一片咸湿。</p><p class="p1">……</p><p class="p1">结束之后，乔治捡起自己的衬衫，抖掉上面粘着的树叶。背对着他，弗拉基米尔也在做同样的事。</p><p class="p1">“我就快走了，”他说，“你会不会舍不得？”</p><p class="p1">沉默。久到乔治以为不会有回答的时候，他听到了一声哽咽的“会”。他再也受不了，回身紧紧地抱住弗拉基米尔，八年来的感情喷薄而出，像一座沉眠太久的火山。两颗心毫无保留地碰撞在一起，爱的与不爱的，恨的与唾弃的，通通都消失了。于是刚穿好的衣服再度被扯了下来，乔治忘情地吻着他的脸颊和脖子，吻着他线条漂亮的肩膀，像是想用吻好好记住他的模样。弗拉基米尔紧紧地抓着他，把脸埋到他怀中，睁得大大的眼睛失神地望着澄净的天空。</p><p class="p1">他从不知道，他竟有这么眷恋那些拥抱，这么渴望那些爱抚。</p><p class="p1">他竟有这么舍不得他。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>尾声 流水昨春</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1">2015年3月10日，美国，克劳福德</span> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">退休生活让乔治·布什适应良好。在克劳福德，生活变得很简单。没有了没完没了的媒体的围追堵截，没有了恨不得三百六十五天连轴转的国事访问，乔治可以用大把时间来从事他爱好的农活，还有绘画。自2009年1月20日起，克劳福德牧场周围多了成片的槲树、伯尔奥克树以及柏树，家门口的花园里多了多刺罂粟、蓝帽花，以及劳拉酷爱的绣球。</p><p class="p1">与他的前几任一样，乔治将他的部分回忆诉诸笔墨，剩下的则永存心间。有时候，他会坐在家门口的长椅上，回想往昔岁月。上了年纪后，他这样做愈发频繁了。或许这就是为什么他在那年的二月底，选择了联系谢尔盖·伊万诺夫。</p><p class="p1">2001年在斯洛文尼亚，他曾问弗拉基米尔，如果他们之间出了“敏感”、“棘手”的问题，那么该找谁去。弗拉基米尔回答：“国防部长谢尔盖·伊万诺夫可当此任。”</p><p class="p1">怀着这样的记忆，乔治联系了伊万诺夫，并提出了他的想法：他想与俄罗斯总统进行私人会面，完全不涉及政治，完全避开媒体，不知俄方是否能做到。虽然伊万诺夫早已不在当初的职位上，但还是帮他去办了。答复在两周之后回到他这里，只有短短的一个“好”。</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫说，出于保密考虑，他希望这件事越少人知道越好。乔治同意了。在约定的日期到来前，他劝说劳拉去到他父亲家里，一个人等在克劳福德。</p><p class="p1">那是一个明媚的春日，绣球花在风中舒展着那嫩蓝色的花瓣，阳光下的草丛青翠欲滴。上午十点多的时候，他接到一通电话，是伊万诺夫打来的，说他们过会儿就到。</p><p class="p1">乔治的心砰砰直跳。他已经有许多年不曾感到如此的悸动。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔赶到的时候，乔治坐在一把向阳的扶手椅里，睡着了。再一睁眼，他的俄罗斯人正从顶上俯视着他。乔治揉揉眼睛，呆坐在那里。</p><p class="p1">“你好。”弗拉基米尔说。</p><p class="p1">久远的年岁翩跹而起。突然间，乔治又回到了斯洛文尼亚的城堡里，看着那个俄国人朝他伸出手，害羞地低垂着眼帘。不同的是，如今羞涩的表情已一扫而空，弗拉基米尔脸上是自信的、从容的微笑。他也与当初不再一样了——岁月对他不比对其他人慈柔，而是一般地残酷。然而乔治久久地凝视着他，凝视着自己那八年的交火岁月，他的心口膨胀欲裂。</p><p class="p1">“你好，弗拉基米尔。”他说。</p><p class="p1">他们上一次的见面可不算愉快。当时，俄格战争一触即发，南奥塞梯的战火一路吹到北京，乔治站起身坐到了弗拉基米尔旁边。“我的血也是热的，”俄国人说。望着他坚毅的轮廓，乔治只有满心失望。“不，弗拉基米尔，”他说，“你冷血。”</p><p class="p1">他们简短第拥抱了一下，在扶手椅里坐下来，开始闲聊。弗拉基米尔已经当了外公，而芭芭拉（注：布什的女儿）也快结婚了。他们感叹时光过得是如此之快。阳光洒得地板上一片金黄，而乔治大部分时候只是出神地看着他。</p><p class="p1">彼时，迪克·切尼总喜欢管他叫“你的俄罗斯人”，却不知乔治其实很喜欢这个称呼，能带给他拥有的错觉。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔在克劳福德呆了三天，这期间最着急的不外乎是媒体。把每天报纸上刊登的臆测拿给弗拉基米尔欣赏已经成了乔治的乐趣之一：“看来，根据BBC的消息，你差不多已经仙逝了。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔放下刀叉，笑容有些懒洋洋的：“说我什么的都有。”然而乔治从他的语气中听出了一丝隐忍的微颤。</p><p class="p1">有一天晚上，弗拉基米尔打电话到很晚，结果走错房间，稀里糊涂在乔治床上睡着了。一整晚，乔治斜靠在床头，久久地注视着他，等着他醒来，直到天亮。在罂粟花一样美丽的晨曦里，弗拉基米尔的眼睫颤动着，醒来了。他立刻意识到自己的错误，说道：“真抱歉。”</p><p class="p1">“不，不。没关系，”乔治说，“你太累了。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔摇摇头，坐起来。他逆光的身影几乎要消融在灿烂的黎明里一般。乔治看着看着，禁不住地伸开双臂，从背后搂住了他。俄国人慢慢地放松下来。他们的发丝磨蹭在一起。那一刻，时光像是停滞了。</p><p class="p1">“我忽然想起来，”乔治说，“我们从来没有……你还欠我一个吻。”</p><p class="p1">这些年来，他总会在梦中梦到自己在亲吻俄国人，吻得毫无保留、不顾一切。吻吧，吻吧，吻得疼痛，吻得嘴唇流血。心的泉流是滚开的水，它不需要冷静和理智。乔治不知道是什么让他从未吻过他——或许只要还有遗憾，就总可以期待着下一次。</p><p class="p1">“我会补上的，”弗拉基米尔转头看着他，笑容有些忧伤，“总有一天。”</p><p class="p1">“总有一天是哪一天？”</p><p class="p1">“别那么害怕——你会等来的。”</p><p class="p1">“我对这个答案不满意，”乔治抗议道，可弗拉基米尔已经穿好了衣服，准备下楼了。年逾六十的背影依旧笔直而挺拔，像把出鞘的利剑。可是乔治看着，却觉得他是那么孤独，让他的心难以抑制地疼痛着。</p><p class="p1">这些年他目睹着媒体对他口诛笔伐，目睹着世界不可逆转地像他所预言的那样走去。回想起往事时，他也曾耿耿于怀，对媒体宣称他是个不断“得寸进尺”的人。可是如今面对着弗拉基米尔，乔治发现，自己自始至终所想做的，不过是想抱抱他而已。</p><p class="p1">“我已经离开那个位置很久了，可你呢？你要干到什么时候才肯罢休？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔一僵，慢慢地整理着袖扣：“等到人民不再需要我的时候。”他缓慢地披上外套，像套上铠甲。</p><p class="p1">“可你怎么断定他们需要你？民调？”乔治尖刻道。</p><p class="p1">“到了那一天，”弗拉基米尔说，“我会知道的。”</p><p class="p1">他往门口走去，平静而骄傲，就像个殉道者。乔治站在楼梯口看着，看着他的身影消失在门口。等他离去了，他才意识到自己忘了给他祝福。拨通电话后，他立刻说道：“弗拉基米尔……希望你继续成功。”</p><p class="p1">电话里传来模糊、低柔的笑声：“谢谢你，乔治。我也希望你一切都好。”</p><p class="p1">他捏着听筒，纠结着该说什么，忽然间满手是汗。最终，他对着电话，喃喃地说：“我一直很想你……”</p><p class="p1">有好半天，听不到回应，他这才发现，电话早已经挂断了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 参考书目：乔治·沃克·布什《抉择时刻》、康多莉扎·赖斯《无上荣耀》、安格斯·罗克斯伯勒《强人治国》、彼得·贝克《交火的日子：布什与切尼的白宫岁月》；其余背景资料来自各个新闻网站及克里姆林宫官方网站。<br/>2. “虽然电视上会有很多人说，我们这里那里做错了，但你的所作所为对你的国家而言是正确的。”化用自老布什曾经给戈尔巴乔夫的留言。<br/>3. “你以为我不痛苦吗？”引用自《静静的顿河》。<br/>4. 吻吧，吻得疼痛…….为叶赛宁的诗。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>